This invention relates to devices for scooping up various forms of refuse, especially animal waste, and also other types of objects such as a ball in new types of sports.
Although various devices have been invented for the purpose of retrieval of animal waste deposits and for related purposes, each of these devices appears to have some shortcomings in practicl use or cost of manufacture.